


pool room

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, fun shit like that, they swim in a pool wowowowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “am i supposed to be grabbing your tit? is this a sex thing?” he asks, genuinely, and renjun almost doubles over with laughter.





	pool room

the school is closed, but renjun is sneaky. if they get caught, jaemin can use his charm to get out of trouble.

it was jaemin’s idea to take a late night swim, and renjun had no problem with that. he didn’t know, however, that they would be trespassing an area that they had been in only hours before. the halls are a lot different in the dark than when they are packed with students.

“come in, it’s not cold at all!” jaemin shouts at renjun. his fingers tighten around the edge of the pool. jaemin has already stripped his clothes and leapt in, splashing water all over renjun. he decides to believe jaemin, even though he knows he shouldn’t, and stands to remove his clothing.

as he’s undressing, he feels jaemin’s gaze on his body. it’s not the first time it’s happened, and he knows it. even though they’ve been in many similar situations, the action never fails to make renjun feel funny. he blames the shiver that runs though his body on the cool air hitting his bare skin. when he’s left only in his underwear, jaemin beckons him with a hand out of the water. he makes a quick decision to just jump in before he changes his mind.

the water is cold, it’s fucking _freezing_ , and renjun regrets ever taking jaemin’s word. his teeth clatter, and he crosses his arms over his naked chest.

“it is cold, you asshole! god, it’s so freezing, how is it so cold?” he says, but the words have no bite. jaemin wades his way over to him, grabbing both of his hands and lacing their fingers together. they hold hands under the water.

they’re so close their chests brush with every little movement, renjun has to bring his head up to look into jaemin’s eyes.

“i know you probably don’t care to hear this, but i want you to know,” jaemin starts, eyes never leaving renjun’s, “but i really like you. i like you a lot. i guess i never was able to get the words out when we’re alone, i’m always fucked up.”

now that renjun thinks about it, this is probably the first time they’ve hung out together sober, besides school. not that they’re always sober at school, but when they’re truly alone with each other they always manage to get themselves into a bottle of vodka or jaemin’s weed stash.

“it’s just that, i feel like i’m in a clear state of mind and i can say everything that comes to me when i’m with you. you make me feel so good. i don’t even care if you don’t like me back, i’m just so fucking happy that i can say how i feel. i want to _be with you_. for however long you want to. i’ll be here until the end of time if you wish.” jaemin breaks eye contact to look up at the ceiling, and he laughs loud. it rings throughout the spacious pool room, bounces off of the walls and enters renjun’s ears, and a smile graces his face.

he lifts one of their locked hands out of the water, and puts jaemin’s hand on his chest. jaemin looks back at him, no longer laughing, smile gone.

“am i supposed to be grabbing your tit? is this a sex thing?” he asks, genuinely, and renjun almost doubles over with laughter.

“it’s my heart. you have it.” he says, cheeks sore from smiling, and jaemin’s eyes widen.

“god, renjun, you don’t know how happy you make me,” he says, before leaning in and capturing renjun in a kiss. he lets go of his hands to grab the sides of his face, wrap his arms around his neck, pulls them closer and closer until jaemin has him backed up against the pool wall and their bodies are pressed together. 

they kiss for what feels like hours, until their lips are bruised. their teeth clack many times, they’re both smiling so hard, but neither of them care.

they only pull away when renjun’s phone rings incessantly with texts from his mother, and as they’re drying themselves off and redressing they can’t keep their hands off of each other. renjun’s shorts are at his ankles and jaemin’s shirt isn’t fully pulled down, but their lips still find each other. renjun touches what he didn’t in the pool, runs his fingers over jaemin’s abs, squeezes his waist, grips his arms. jaemin does the same, puts his hands under renjun’s shirt to feel the soft skin of his back, and when his hands wander down to renjun’s ass he slaps jaemin’s hands away and pulls up his shorts.

“not so fast, buddy!” he says, slipping on his shoes and booking it out of the pool room. jaemin just shakes his head, slips on his own sneakers, and chases after his _boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> listen sis. its not good and i KNow that but i wrote it in like three minutes so fuck you lol
> 
> inspired by the pool scene in heartthrob on netflix. except theres no confessions about fucking up someone's car, fingering girls, getting the hiccups after orgasming, and of course theres no murderous obsessive boyfriends. or heterosexuality.
> 
> if you want to watch the movie go ahead but its not good lmaooo
> 
> enjoy this piece o' garbage. holla at my twitter @slutsicheng or my tumblr @yesu-ng. peace girlies !
> 
> p.s. im workin on a longer renmin fic *eyes emoji* but its actually GARBAGE haha i love sucking. jeno is a juul fiend (me too girl) and donghyuck is STRESSTD but renjun and jaemin are fine i guess. expect that sometime.


End file.
